1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe and fitting measurement tapes and more particularly pertains to a new pipe ruler for determining an inner diameter of a copper or iron pipe which have dissimilar cross-sectional wall thicknesses so that a pipe size and fitting number of an insulation may be ascertained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe measurement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe measurement devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pipe measurement devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,489; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,622; U.S. Pat. Des. 260,738; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,903; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,487; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,320.
In these respects, the pipe ruler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining an inner diameter of a copper or iron pipe which have dissimilar cross-sectional wall thicknesses so that a pipe size and fitting number of an insulation may be ascertained.